No more
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Porque ela havia feito aquilo? Pelo poder? Pelo desafio?  Ou apenas pela vontade de ser livre...? Dever de Casa - 6V


**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> No more  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Porque ela havia feito aquilo? Pelo poder? Pelo desafio? Ou apenas pela vontade de ser livre...?  
><strong>Ship:<strong> menção a Barão Sangrento + Helena  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _- _Angst, tragédia_  
><em>**Classificação:** _- _K+  
><strong>Status:<strong> completa  
><strong>Formato:<strong> oneshot  
><strong>Observação:<strong> época dos fundadores

**No more  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

O vento agitava os cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados. O tempo urgia, se esgotava. Tal pensamento trouxe um sorriso aos lábios vermelhos. Tempo era uma questão extremamente relativa. Ela bem o sabia.

Descuidada, pisou em falso e caiu de joelhos no chão. As mãos prenderam mais firmemente a jóia que carregava. Tanto trabalho... tanto esforço...

Levantou-se e apertou a capa ainda mais contra o corpo. A chuva começou a cair fininho. As gotas batiam contra seu rosto ferido e deslizavam suavemente pela pele pálida. Assim como a bruxa, o vento chorava.

– Eu sabia... – sussurrou. – Eu sempre soube.

Mas ainda não entregaria os pontos assim tão fácil. Nunca. Mesmo que estivesse presa por um feitiço anti-aparatação. Mesmo que suas forças estivessem no limite e sua intuição gritasse que seria pega em pouco tempo.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que valesse todo o sacrifício valer a pena.

Os olhos negros vasculharam a floresta. O lugar era sombrio e silencioso apesar da chuva. Aparentemente haviam milhares de esconderijos seguros, mas ela queria ter certeza que não se enganaria pela escuridão da noite.

Acabou se aproximando de uma árvore muito velha. Talvez a árvore durasse mais alguns anos, e então seu galho apodreceria e nada restaria além de um simples toco. Quem desconfiaria de tal lugar?

Teria que servir.

Cansada e ofegante, ajoelhou-se próximo ao tronco e tateou cegamente até encontrar um vão. Enfiou a mão com cuidado, colocando o Diadema lá dentro, escondendo a jóia azul o mais fundo que conseguiu.

– _Signantes__Encoder_. – sussurrou com a voz rouca, gastando os últimos resquicios de magia que dispunha. Pecisava descançar. Não aguentava mais.

Fugia a tanto tempo. Passara por lugares belíssimos, lugares exóticos e pitorescos. Acabara ali, na Albânia, um lugar remoto com o qual apenas sonhara em uma época que agora parecia tão distante...

Se pudesse gostaria de visitar a famosa biblioteca da Albânia. Haviam tantos exemplares raros ali. O quase perdido manual _Grandes Sábios no Decorrer dos Séculos_, talvez os últimos pergaminhos do que um dia fora a auto-biografia de Merlin.

Todos aqueles tesouros ali, naquele recanto quase paradisíaco aos seus olhos famintos de conhecimento.

Se pudesse...

Mas algo que a bruxa não podia era desmoronar tão próximo do local onde escondera seu precioso tesouro. Tesouro que não tivera chance de usar ainda. E, intuía, nunca teria.

Começou a se afastara. A princípio rastejando pelo chão molhado, sentindo as folhas caídas grudarem em sua capa. Aos poucos conseguiu recuperar parte da energia, o suficiente para colocar-se em pé e caminha trôpega, cada vez mais para dentro daquela floresta, cada vez mais numa direção de onde não poderia voltar.

Não importava. Nada mais importava.

Apenas seguir em frente.

Porque experimentara, mesmo que por breves momentos, o sabor da liberdade. De não ter cobranças, de não carregar o peso insustentável do seu maldito sobrenome.

Ninguém a via como a bruxa brilhante e poderosa que era. Seria sempre, sempre a sombra daquela mulher.

Agora não poderiam mais se referir a ela como apenas "a filha". Não depois do que fizera, de roubar o Diadema, de fugir e conhecer várias partes do mundo, ver tesouros impressionantes e ter acesso ao conhecimento milenar de povos reclusos.

Estava dando tudo certo até _ele _entrar na caçada.

Por algum motivo sua mãe enviara o barão através de seu rastro. E se havia alguém no mundo bruxo capaz de conseguir alcança-la, esse alguém era seu noivo.

Noivo forçado, claro. Escolhido por sua mãe.

Não havia amor naquela relação. Ela jamais poderia amar um homem que não estivesse a sua altura, que não fosse digno de sua própria condição. Era jovem, sonhava com um príncipe encantado com quem pudesse escrever uma história de amor, terminar essa história vivendo "felizes para sempre".

Quando pensava no homem perfeito, não se referia a beleza ou bens materiais, e isso o barão tinha de sobra. Mas a jovem bruxa queria alguém com quem pudesse conversar, travar longos diálogos a respeito das coisas do mundo. Alguém com quem pudesse discutir pontos de vistas, que se interessasse por ler e aprender, nunca se cansasse do novo e desafiador.

Desejava alguém tão inteligente e brilhante quanto ela.

Mas nunca encontrara.

Ninguém...

Esbarrou em um tronco de árvore áspero, sem noção de quanto tempo vagava debaixo daquela chuva, pela floresta desconhecida. Estava difícil mesmo enxergar o caminho. Sabia que estava ferida e que perdera muita magia ao tentar romper o feitiço anti-aparatação. O fim estava próximo, podia sentir em seu corpo.

Ravenclaws sempre sabem.

– Helena. – a voz altiva e rouca soou mais alta que o som da leve chuva. A jovem bruxa sentiu medo e rancor. Medo por encarar, finalmente, seu destino. Rancor pela incrível tenacidade daquele homem.

Calmamente virou-se. Tentou controlar a respiração ofegante e evitar que a expressão denunciasse seus sentimentos. Fez uma leve vênia, na medida que seu corpo cansado permitia, carregada de ironia:

– Barão. – a voz saiu tão fria quanto firme.

De repente o medo havia partido, assim como o rancor. Fora o mais longe que conseguira, o mais longe que seria esperado dela. Fora forte o bastante para tirar o peso do seu sobrenome e criar sua própria sina.

Não seria mais lembrada como a filha de Rowena Ravenclaw. Seria Helena Ravenclaw, e não se importava que seu nome estivesse associado ao roubo do Diadema. Ansiava por superar sua mãe em poder e conhecimento, desbravara lugares que sua progenitora só podia imaginar.

Conseguira.

Agora aquele homem a encontrara. E a mandaria de volta pra casa.

– Helena, basta.

A castanha sorriu:

– Não se canse. Nenhum argumento que usar me convencerá a voltar para Hogwarts, para a sombra de minha mãe.

– Rowena está doente. Clama por vê-la uma última vez.

Por breves segundos os olhos brilharam. Helena não soube dizer se chorava ou se era apenas as gotas de chuva, lágrimas do vento. Talvez fosse o medo de encarar aquilo. A culpa veio a seu coração, aquele era o preço por sua escolha? Por preferir ser livre das amarras que a prendiam em Hogwarts e a mantinham sempre em segundo plano? Ou...

– Mentiras não me enganarão. – sussurrou – Nada me fará voltar.

O homem a olhou altivo, deu um passo a frente. A capa molhada o protegia da chuva, mas ele não hesitou em abrir os braços e expor-se:

– Volte comigo. És minha noiva.

Helena retrocedeu um passo e encostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore:

– Não o sou por minha vontade.

O barão pareceu desesperar-se:

– Posso te oferecer tudo! O que desejas? Jóias? Roupas? Livros ou ingredientes raros? É só dizer!

O rosto pálido de Helena ficou lívido. Ela inflou-se de insatisfação e raiva. E tais sentimentos a deixaram bela de um jeito intraduzível. Os sentimentos se misturaram em seu coração e se refletiram no rosto arredondado, uma explosão impossível de ser contida:

– Não estou a venda. E, se estivesse, você nunca poderia pagar o preço!

– Helena... – o bruxo avançou novamente até parar perto o bastante de Helena. Um simples movimento e a teria nos braços. Por segundos apenas se encararam. Suplica dominava o olhar sombrio do barão. A recusa nas íris de Helena era a única coisa que ainda o detinha.

– Nunca. Nem com todo o seu ouro e jóias. Nem com todo seu sangue puro e sua beleza. – o tom de voz baixou um pouco– Sabe por que...?

O bruxo engoliu em seco, hipnotizado pelo tom de voz tão sincero que chegava a ser cruel. Estava evidente que amava Helena, a amava tanto que percorrera seu rastro por todos aqueles distantes locais, não apenas por um pedido de Rowena, mas pelo desejo tolo de querer rever aquela magnífica mulher.

– Estás cega. – o barão chegou a lamentar. Não podia compreender o que a movia, o que tanto ela buscava. Ou do que fugia.

Indiferente às conseqüências de seus atos, Helena não estava disposta a parar, agora que fora tão longe. Tinha a verdade bem viva em sua mente, era hora de deixar seu novi finalmente compreender:

– Não é bom o bastante. – revelou impiedosa – Nunca será homem para mim.

O bruxo arfou como se sentisse uma dor física. Entendeu que não tinha volta. Aquela mulher nunca seria sua, não de livre vontade, não para corresponder o seu amor. Ela se perdera, vítima de seus próprios desejos egoístas.

– Estás perdida...

– Não, barão. – Helena sorriu. Um sorriso tão feliz que o barão acreditou em anjos, pela primeira vez na vida. A ilusão acabou com as palavras seguintes, tão impiedosas quanto a bruxa que as pronunciava – Eu estava perdida. Agora me encontrei. Não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz. Mas se ficasse com você, meu senhor, eu seria tão infeliz quanto esse vento que chora. Então eu preferia a morte...

– Prefere morrer a aceitar o meu amor? – o bruxo não pôde acreditar.

– Prefiro morrer a deixar de ser livre. És o grilhão me prenderia e me tornaria escrava pelo resto de minha vida. Um dia encontrarei um homem de verdade...

Helena não precisava dessa última provocação, ela bem o sabia. Se tivesse pedido, implorado... aberto mão de seu orgulho... mas ela nunca poderia viver sem ser de cabeça erguida. E, na verdade, ela estava cansada.

Ambos estavam perto o bastante... perto o bastante para que o feitiço a alcançasse antes que tivesse a menor chance de defesa. Porém longe o suficiente para que o último olhar trocado parecesse durar uma eternidade. Pelo breve instante em que a dor durou, Helena Ravenclow intuiu: o barão a amava o bastante para segui-la. Pena que não dependia dela corresponder a tão forte sentimento.

De repente aquela sombria floresta na Albânia pareceu um bom lugar para se descansar.

oOo

Ela estava distraída olhando os estudantes transitando como formigas numa trilha. Mas um deles lhe chamou a atenção em particular. Aquele rapaz moreno de Slytherin... como era mesmo o nome dele...? Tom Alguma Coisa.

Não importava.

A Dama Cinzenta vinha escutando aqui e ali sobre o interesse que ele tinha por coisas preciosas. Um garoto tão jovem e com uma sede insaciável por conhecimento. Ele já sabia de coisas ancestrais e proibidas. Os olhos brilhavam indicando um segredo impossível de esconder. Apenas os tolos não viam...

Mas ela era Ravenclaw. E Ravenclaws sempre sabem. Eles tem a mente e os olhos bem abertos...

Suavemente flutuou até Tom, que estava quieto num canto. O jovem bruxo a olhou com suspeita. Mas A Dama Cinzenta sorriu:

– Se acha que precisa de algo precioso... – começou sua confissão. Mantivera seu próprio segredo por tempo demais. Era chegada a hora de revela-lo – Rowena Ravenclaw tinha um Diadema, que dizem dava ampla sabedoria a quem o usasse...

O Slytherin mostrou todo o seu interesse em saber daquela história.

E mais uma vez Helena soube: sua participação no destino daquele jovem traria grandes repercursões...

Fim

Fanfic escrita como dever de casa para o 6V. Porque eu to defendendo **Ravenclaw** e quero fazer tudo direito!

DEVER: Shortfics sobre um personagem da sua casa (mais de 1500 palavras)


End file.
